<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No one likes change but we have to by ads1008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253996">No one likes change but we have to</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008'>ads1008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Heartbreak, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decided to break up with Steve with no explanation. With no goodbye. Steve is heartbroken but then he finds out there is something bigger than himself he will need to take care of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a multi-chapter fic. I hope you all will enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His alarm clock went off signaling it was time for him to get up for his usual run. Today just didn’t feel like the day to do so. He just wanted to stay in bed with his boyfriend for a little longer. Listening to the birds’ chirp outside feeling like nothing could be wrong. Steve rolled over to pull Tony closer to him but found no one was there. This was weird; Tony never got out of bed before him. Steve stood up feeling the chill in the air. Something wasn’t right but Steve couldn’t put a finger on it. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants and padded his way into their very small kitchen. He was surprised to find a cup of coffee already made exactly the way he liked and two of his favorite doughnuts as well as a letter. Awe, Tony must have had a meeting to get to early this morning. He must have thought since he couldn’t have said good morning to Steve in person, he would give a surprise. Steve picked up the letter and began reading it.</p><p>To the love of my life,</p><p>You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and what I am about to tell you will kill me for the rest of my life, but I can’t stay with you anymore. I decided to leave. I don’t want to be with you anymore and I can’t quite put into words why. Please just understand this has nothing to do with you everything to do with me. I packed everything I wanted to take with me and slipped out during the night. You can stay in the house as long as you would like. That is your home as much as it was mine, but I no longer can stay there. I hope you have a wonderful life and all of your dreams come true.</p><p>Your’s truly,</p><p>Tony Stark</p><p>The letter slipped out of hands falling slowly to the ground. Steve’s world shattered around him. He felt life was over. Why did Tony leave? Steve looked at the special breakfast that was made just for him. All he wanted to do was through it all into the trash. He looked at their small apartment and saw the home he and Tony began to make. There were so many plans, so many dreams that were created during their late-night talks. Steve felt sick. He ran into the bathroom where he heaved everything that was in his stomach. He just laid there on the cold tile floor feeling defeat. Feeling unloved.</p><p>Tony sat in his Malibu home staring at his cat clock Pepper give him for Chrismas last year. He watched as the eyes move back and forth and back and forth. What had he done he thought to himself. He had ruined the one good thing in his life and why. He would only know why. He gripped the whiskey glass a little harder. He liked the feel in his hands. Tony didn't drink anymore well not after he found true happiness. </p><p>"Hey, you didn't tell me you would be in town. Pepper had to call me and tell me herself. How you been?" Rhodey paused and saw his weary friend. He saw the ghost-like look in his eyes, the messy hair, and the glass, Rhodey prayed his friend wasn't drinking again. He had seen the other man on the verge of death because of that awful stuff. Rhodey leaned over and plucked the glass out of Tony's hand sitting it down on the nearby table. Something was not right he thought. What had Tony done? "Why are you here and not in New York with Steve?" Tony looked over at his friend with sadness in his eyes. How was he supposed to tell his best friend he had fucked up the one good thing in his life? Tony sucked in a deep breath trying to get the courage in him to tell him his cowardly act. "We broke up. I left this morning. I took the majority of my things and left." </p><p>Rhodey scoffed and looked at his friend with disbelief. He knew how much he cared about Steve. Tony even talked about marrying him after their first date together. Rhodey didn't want to put salt in the wound but he had to ask, "What did you do?" Tony shot him a nasty look. That was all Rhodey needed to know. Tony had the tendency to be self-destructive. To think he never deserved anything and that he needed to suffer in life. Rhodey never understood why this was. Maybe because of his father or maybe this was just how Tony was. "How could you ask what did I do? You don't think Steve broke my heart and kicked me out of the apartment so I had to come and live here." Rhodey placed his hands on his hips waiting for Tony to tell me the actual truth. Tony through his hands up not liking the look on Rhodey's face. "Fine yes, I left. This was all me. I broke Steve's heart in a million pieces and didn't even have the heart to tell him face to face. I left a letter and just left." </p><p>Rhodey looked at Tony with a blank expression. Tony was waiting for the yelling. Waiting for a lecture but it never came. Rhodey just stared at him. "Come on say something. Tell me how I am a terrible person for leaving the one good thing in my life. For hurting the person I love more than anyone else. Tell me I am an ass. Come on tell me." Tony shouted with slight tears springing into his eyes. He glanced away to push them away.  Rhodey just stared at him. "Tony I don't think I need to tell you any of that. Cleary you already know." Rhodey left without another word leaving Tony hollow inside. What had he done he thought? It was too late he couldn't get Steve back not after what he had done to him. Tony leaned over and picked up the glass again and just swirled the liquid watching it spin like how his life was spinning out of control.</p><p>The room was dark and lonely. Steve hadn’t moved from his bed in two weeks. What was the point in eating or showering or even going outside when the one person that he wanted to be with decided to leave? It didn’t help that he was also dealing with a broken heart but also some kind of stomach bug. Even if he wanted to eat, he couldn’t since nothing was staying down. Steve looked over to find his phone was once again ringing. He sent it straight to voice mail. Fifty missed texts and another thirty missed calls. Then there was a pounding on his door. Could people just leave him alone and let him wallow in self-pity?</p><p>Steve opened the door to find his fiery redhead of a best friend. “You look like shit. When was the last time you left this house or at least showered?” She walked right passed him to swing the curtains open to let in a little sunlight. Steve cover his eyes not expecting the light to burn as much as it did. “Nice to see you too Natasha. Why are you here?” The redhead walked over to the kitchen to examine if there was anything to make for breakfast. “You have nothing in this house to eat. You have a half box of crackers and some hot sauce. Have you been eating Steve?” Steve rolled his eyes at her. He was glad she cared about him but at the same time, he just wished Nat would leave. “It’s kind of hard to eat when everything you eat doesn’t stay down.”  Natasha side-eyed him like she knew something he didn’t. “Well, why don’t you go and clean up. We could go get some eggs and toast at the dinner down the block.” With the mention of eggs, he could feel the sickness coming back again. He ran to the bathroom where he heaved the three crackers he tried eating earlier.</p><p>“You’re pregnant.” Natasha leaned against the door frame, watching Steve look in agony. “What no I’m not.” Steve was taken aback by her allegations. He couldn’t be pregnant and worst if he was, he couldn’t be pregnant alone. “Here take this.” Natasha handed him a test out of thin air. Did she just keep these on her at all times in case a friend needed one? He took it out of her hands. Why not, he thought. He could humor her.</p><p>Natasha knocked on the door after she was sitting outside for almost a half-hour. Steve just stared forward with the test cradling in his hand. After having no response from her knock Natasha barged in seeing her friend look like an empty shell of a man. “So, positive or negative?” Steve didn’t have it in him to respond. He just handed the test over to her where she took a look and was immediately in shock. “Are you going to tell Tony?” Steve flinch at the name of his abandoned lover. How could he tell Tony he was pregnant with his child when Tony wanted nothing to with him. He most likely wouldn’t want anything to do with the child.</p><p>Natasha saw the pain go through her friend’s eyes. She knew the answer to her own question. He wasn’t going to tell Tony. He was most likely going to try to do this whole thing alone, by himself. She wasn’t going to let that happened. Natasha sat down beside Steve and placed a hand on his stomach. “Hey, little one. It’s auntie Nat. I’m going to be here every step of the way okay.” Steve looked up into Natasha's eyes, feeling very grateful for her support. “Are you sure you want to?” “Steve you are one of my closes friends. I’m going to be here until you don’t need me and then I’m still going to be here. I promise.” Steve smiled and laid his head on her shoulder. Was Steve ready for this big of a change?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. True life is lived when change occurs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve finds out the gender of the baby and Tony made have found out a big secrete.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope yall enjoy. Please leave comments so I can improve my writing since this is my first multi-chapter fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a light knock on the door. Steve and Natasha sat in the doctor’s office waiting to see if everything was okay. Steve shook with nerves. Usually, this stuff didn’t bother him. He was in and out of hospitals when he was a young child until he was about thirteen did his health finally turn in a new direction. This was different. There was some else’s life at stake not just his own. Steve’s knee bounced up and down. One of his nervous ticks. Natasha placed a hand on his knee to calm his nerves. “Steve, everything is going to be okay. This isn’t like your first appointment.” Steve looked over at her with worried eyes but tried to at least give her a small smile. “I know. It’s just after this month it will make it real. I will go into the second trimester and will know the gender of the baby. Like this baby will actually be here.” Natasha chuckled. “And it wasn’t real when you were throwing your guts up.” Steve just looked over at her. She wasn’t wrong. He was about to say something when the door opens up to his doctor.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Mr. Rogers, how are you feeling today?” “Oh, you know just like I am only four months pregnant.” That made the doctor smile. “How’s the morning sickness? Any weird cravings.” She motioned for him to lay down on the bed so she could examine the baby.  “Actually, it has stopped. Still feeling slightly tired but feeling like myself again. Is it weird that I am craving turkey sandwiches like all the time?” The doctor smiled and lifted his shirt up. Steve had a slight bump starting to show. The first time this happened it freaked him out in a good way. He had called Natasha right away to share the news.<br/>“Look, do you see it.” Steve panned his phone onto his belly, but Natasha wasn’t buying it. “What am I looking at exactly?” “You don’t see it. The curve right there. I’m showing.” He just smiled and held his stomach. This was real and this just proved to him that there was an actual baby growing in him. “Steve, you are adorable, but I can’t see anything.”</p><p>The doctor squeezed the cold gel on to his stomach sending shivers through his body. The doctor moved the wand gently looking to see where the baby was today. Steve was nervous when he didn’t hear a heartbeat right away. It was possible this early on to miscarriage and not know it right away. Then relief washed over him when he heard the patters of the heart and his baby came alive on the screen.  “So, if you look right here you can see their nose, and here’s a hand.” Both Natasha and Steve look at each other with tears in their eyes. It never got old for Steve. He was surprised every time they came in at how much the baby grew. The doctor commented that it was about the size of a fig. “Would you like to know what the gender is?” Steve looked over at Natasha for her advice. “Hey, this is your kid. Don’t look at me.” Steve looked back at the doctor and shook his head yes. “You see right here.” She pointed to the bottom right of the screen. “Steve you are having a girl.” Tears ran down his face. He was having a little girl. As the overwhelming feeling of excitement washed over him all he could think about was Tony. How excited he would be and most likely would spoil this little girl. “Would you like any prints?” Steve couldn’t focus. He couldn’t answer so Natasha spoke up for him.  “Yeah, can we have four prints please.”</p><p>Steve sat in the car just staring at the photo of his daughter. His daughter. “Hey, you okay. It looked like you went through a wave of emotions back there.” Natasha was driving them to a baby store. Steve wanted to buy something. Something that was pretty and frilly. Something that was cliche for a baby girl and Steve didn’t care. You got to have a little girl once in a lifetime. Once in a lifetime. “Yeah, I was just thinking about what he would think. He would definitely be over the moon excited. Buying stuff, we didn’t need because he would want to spoil her. You know he would have been such a good dad.” Natasha put the car in park and looked over at him. She had the mother look and Steve knew he was getting a lecture from her.</p><p>“Steve, Tony was a good man about four months ago. Don’t get me wrong y’all were a good couple. Actually, saw a happy ending for you too.” If this was supposed to make Steve feel better. It really wasn’t working. He looked out of the window trying not to think about Tony. Tony was probably at some business meeting right now or at a lunch with a blond dame or a brunet male. Steve wished he were here with him, whispering beautiful things to their daughter. Celebrating what their love had created. Natasha snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention once again.</p><p>“Steve look at me. I wasn’t finished. Tony might have been the love of your life four months ago but now he is a real son of a bitch. Tony left you with no explanation except for a stupid letter. I’m not saying to forget him because you never will be able too.” She points down at his stomach indicating that this kid could look actually like the man he once loved. “But Steve you need to focus on you and this kid. You need to focus on your happiness. Are you happy Steve?” Once again tears welled up into his eyes. Some days were harder then others. He often finds little things in the apartment that reminded of Tony. Then he would find happiness when he would look in the mirror at his protruding belly or when he was reading parenting books. “Thank you, Natasha. I am very happy. I am excited for this new chapter in my life to begin. I’m glad you are here to be with me for this moment in my life.”</p><p>Steve ran his hand over the beautiful dresses. There were so many options in so many styles. He didn’t just want to pick out any kind of outfit. He wanted the outfit to match his little girl. “What about this one. It’s purple. It screams summer which is when she is due right.” Steve shook his head. That didn’t feel right to him. Until he saw a gold tutu and red top set. This was perfect. Even though Steve hadn’t met her yet he just knew she was going to love the color red. “Are you sure because I really love this blue one?” Steve looked down at his small bumped and smiled. “Yeah, I’m sure. I just have a gut feeling.” He placed the outfit on to the counter to check out when he spotted a small teddy bear. It was very small with just a single blue ribbon around it. He picked up and ran a finger down it thinking this would be perfect for her first stuff animal but decided against it.  Maybe next time he would come back and get it.</p><p>Natasha laid the blue dress she liked and some small ballet shoes on the counter. She tried to put more up there but Steve insisted that they would come back. No use in buying a lot when he was only eighteen weeks pregnant. They had time to do all of the shopping they wanted. “Is this your first?” The cashier commented. “Yes ma’am.” The cashier clapped her hands in excitement. “Awe that’s wonderful and it looks like you are having a girl. Do you have a name picked out yet?” Steve thought about it. He had one in mind, but he swears he was going to keep this one close to his chest. </p><p>Pepper was on the phone with another stockbroker. Her third on today. She was stopped in her tracks when she saw a flash of red in the corner of her eye. She stopped in the window of the boutique. Well, not actually a boutique but a baby store. She saw one of her old friends, Natasha, and Tony’s ex. Boyfriend Steve checking out. Steve was showing Natasha a small bear with a little boy ribbon around his neck. Pepper felt like she was intruding on a moment between the two friends. But she was curious. Maybe Natasha was pregnant. She always knew Bucky would have been a wonderful dad. As Pepper stood lost in her own daydream, she heard a ding of the door opening. Shit, she thought. Pepper head around the corner as the two crossed the street. Pepper went into the store and bought the bear. This would be a wonderful gift for her old friend. </p><p>Steve sat in his unfinished nursery putting away the few things he got at the store. The room was so empty he thought. He still needed a crib. He still needed so much. Steve became very overwhelmed with how much he still needed to do. He placed his head in his hands breathing in to ease his anxiety. He stood up wanting to get some fresh air. This was going to be good for both of them. When he opened the door to find the small little bear he saw at the store, he was taken aback. Steve looked up and down the hall to see who had must have delivered this precious gift. A tinge in him hoped it might have been Tony, but he had to block that thought out of his mind. All he knew was his daughter had a guardian angel to look after her. Steve looked around the apartment and felt like this wasn’t his home. He squeezed the bear tightly to his bump. “Hey, sweetie are you ready for a change.” Steve looked around and knew what he needed to do next for both of their sake.</p><p>Tony sat in his office looking out at the New York skyline. He just came back to pack up a few items and then he was going to run back to Malibu. He couldn’t bare being in this city any longer. Tony didn’t want to risk running into Steve. He couldn’t risk seeing the heartbroken look that would be in his eyes. Tony heard the door open and looked over to see Pepper walking in holding a small envelope that was addressed to him. Pepper placed it on his desk. “Tony, did you Natasha was pregnant?” Tony looked at her curiously. “Not possible. She and Bucky didn’t want kids or at least not right now.” As he was speaking, he opened the envelope to a photo of a sonogram and three simple words written on the bottom, it’s a girl. He looked up at Pepper and showed her the photograph. “Well isn’t this odd. You just mention pregnancy and I get sent a sonogram.” Pepper took it out of Tony’s hands to examine the photograph.</p><p>“This is Natasha’s handwriting, so I was right she is because I saw her and Steve at that cute baby story on 32nd and north. Even bought this adorable bear for her. I dropped it off at your old apartment since who knows where Nat resides now.” As Pepper kept speaking, Tony zoned out. Steve was there with her. What if it wasn’t Natasha but Steve? He pushed that thought out of his head. If it was Steve would have said something. “Yeah, Pepper that’s wonderful. I must go now. You know I’m very busy.” He ran out the door with Pepper staring at him in a perplexed manner. Tony found himself in the bathroom having a small panic attack. He just couldn’t push past the thought that it was Steve. It must have been a coincidence. He was happy for Natasha. Tony thought to himself he had to send her some kind of congratulation gift.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Change is scary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve has a baby shower and he tells his friends about a very important decision he made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy. Leave comments. I love reading them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, Steve what are you telling me.” Natasha was busy putting the final touches on the cake she made for Steve’s baby shower slash gender reveal party. All of their friends were going to be there to celebrate baby Rogers. Steve still wouldn’t tell Natasha what the baby’s name was going to be so, baby Rogers was what they agree to call her. Steve was trying to blow up the last few balloons but was struggling when he had a baby growing into his chest. Natasha took the balloon away from him so as not to hurt himself. “I’m saying I bought a house in Maine and wonder if you would help me move there.” Steve prayed she would say yes. He really didn’t know what he would have done without her support for the last six months.</p><p>“Of course, I will and if you will have me, I will come with you. I will be there for her birth and till her first birthday. How does that sound?” Steve jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. Tears welling up in his eyes. These damn hormones he thought. “Natasha please come with me. I can’t do this without you.” She rubbed his back to reassure him she wasn’t going anywhere. “When were you thinking about moving. After she is born.” Steve backed up and put a nervous grin on his face. “Um, about in two weeks.” Natasha looked like she was about to panic. Steve took a step back and tried to “finish” something even though everything was done. “Rogers did you say two weeks.” Not meeting her eyes at all, “Yeah.”</p><p>Natasha started to pace around the room with a note pad in hand listing off everything that still needed to be down. “Okay, good thing you have bought nothing yet for the nursery. We can take care of all of that in Maine. What does this place look like? Will we need to remodel it at all or is it move-in ready.” Steve placed his hands on her shoulders to make her stop. She was making him anxious. “Would you like to see the house.” She nodded and he led her to the couch where he pulled up his laptop. The house was cute she thought. All white with a nice front yard. It was a nice start she thought. It would be a wonderful place to grow up in. “See it’s a small three-bedroom house. Nothing too crazy. Carpet guys are coming in next week and so are the paint people. I have set up a U-Haul truck and thought to ask the guys when they get here if they will help us.” Natasha took a deep breath. “That doesn’t mean we still don’t need to go shopping.” Steve just smiled and shook his head.</p><p>“Please tell me what I am looking at here.” Bucky held the ultrasound photo in his hands. “Dude, it’s upside down for one, and two it’s a baby.” Sam took the photo out of the confused man’s hands and turned it right side up. “See Buck, there are its head and legs. I think that might be a penis. Steve, you are having a boy right.” Steve chuckled knowing the truth. He brought over pizza for the crew to eat. “Sam, you will know when I cut the cake. Only me and Natasha know the gender.” Natasha stuck her tongue out loving the fact she knows something they don’t know. In the back of her mind, she knew someone else knew the gender too, and if Steve knew that he would be furious with her. </p><p>Tony walked along the beach taking in the scent of sea salt. Being here always brought him back to memories when he was just a child. Jarvis would take him out to collect seashells. Wouldn’t it have been wonderful if he could have brought Steve here? He would have loved it. Steve would have first complained that it was too hot but once his feet touched the water, he would have begged Tony to move here.  The thought brought a smile to his face but then sadness fell upon him again. It had been six months since Tony walked out. He tried most days to not think about the man he loved but today was different. Maybe it was nostalgia, but the universe was trying to connect them together. He pulled out his phone knowing he shouldn’t do it, but he does it anyway. All he wanted to do was hear Steve’s voice one last time. </p><p>Steve and all of his friends stood around the nice-looking cake Natasha made for him. It was solid gray with white roses and on top said baby Rogers June 2014. “I still say it’s a boy-man did you see the photo.” “No way, Sam it’s a girl. I can see it in Steve’s eyes that it’s a girl. Right.” Natasha waved a hush over the boys to get them to be quiet. Steve cut the cake open to reveal pink M’M’s falling out of it. “I told you.” Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. He bent down to Steve’s now very large stomach, “Little lady, you made me lose a very important bet.” This just made Steve chuckled. It was nice finally being able to share the news with other people. This was to be a wonderful moment. He was just scared of ruining it once he told the guys he was moving.</p><p>“I have a favor to ask you two. Could you guys help me move?” Sam and Bucky looked at each other curiously. “Where are you moving too? You and Tony loved this apartment.” And right when Bucky said what he said he regretted it. Pain washed over Steve’s face. He was doing so well but once again the thought of not having the father of his child around hurt more than anything in the world. Steve sucked in a breath, so he didn’t cry. “Yeah, that’s why I am moving. This apartment. This city just doesn’t really feel like home anymore. I think it was time for a change that’s why I choose to move to Maine in two weeks.”</p><p>“Maine!” The two men shouted. They were so perplexed because Steve grew up not even three blocks over. New York was his town. At the same time, they understood. Natasha filled them in about what was going on right after Steve announced his pregnancy. Bucky was extremely close to going to Stark tower and giving Tony a piece of his mind for leaving his brother and their unborn child. Steve told him not too and even if wanted to, he couldn’t, Stark ran away to Malibu, like a coward. “Yeah, Steve we will help you move and get everything set up. Why don’t we stay there until she is born?” Steve was grateful for the offer, but he thought all four of them in a three-bedroom house would get pretty overwhelming. “Thanks, guys but Natasha was actually going to stay with me until she turns one. If you would like you could stay for a week. Help me set up the nursery. Even come back for her birth.” Sam said yes right away but Bucky just looked over at Natasha. “You are going to be gone for a whole year?” Natasha nibbled at her lip with guilt. She should have talked to him first about the situation, but she thought he wouldn’t mind because she was going to be with Steve and his niece. “We will talk about it later okay.” Bucky just nodded his head in agreement. Sam clapped his hands to lighten the mood. “Hey, why don’t we go onto the balcony and watch the stars and maybe even talk about something a little lighter.” The group agreed.</p><p>Steve went into his room to retrieve some blankets. Sam had the grand idea of wanting to go outside and look at the stars. Steve thought this was a wonderful idea. As he was in his closet grabbing them when all of a sudden his cellphone went off. Steve looked down but the number was blocked. Weird he thought. It most likely was just spam but he answered anyway. “Hello,” No answer all he heard was breathing. “Hello, who is this?” Still, no answer but he heard the ocean in the background. “Come on Steve. Where are the blankets?” Steve waved his hand for Sam to go away. “I will be right there in a second.” He focused back on the call, but the line was dead. He put the phone down. That couldn’t be Tony right. Or was it. Steve pushed the thought out of his head. He didn’t care, all he cared about was his little girl. He couldn’t waste any more of his time on that selfish man. His life was better now.  He carried the blankets out to his friends feeling overwhelming happy for the first time in many months.</p><p>Tony hung up the phone quickly after he heard Steve’s voice. What had he done? He shouldn’t have left but Steve sound so happy. This was probably because Tony wasn’t there and whoever that man was in the background. It must have been Steve’s new boyfriend. Tony shouldn’t have been jealous. It was all his fault for the pain he was going through. He wasn’t a selfish man and was happy for Steve, he really was. Tony kicked the sand. What he would do for a martini, but he promised himself he wouldn’t. Then his phone ranged. “Did you send anything to Nat for her baby shower?” Tony sighed and pushed his hair back out of his face. He felt bad for not have spoken to her in a while. </p><p>He decided to send a snow globe of New York because Bucky grew up there and the baby most likely will too. Then he found one of his mother’s sterling hairbrushes and thought Natasha could use it more then he could. While he was searching through his house for one last thing he stumbled upon a small yellow blanket with a bear on top. For some reason, it had the letters S.R.S on it. It thought of Steve. That would have been his initials if they got married or the initials of their future kids. Tony balled up the blanket and threw it in with the other stuff. Nat could always just change the letters or put some words on it. </p><p>“Okay name idea Brooklyn since we grew up in Brooklyn.” Steve laughed. Honestly, it wasn’t a bad idea. “No, no what about Natasha.” Steve shook his head. “Guys, I have a name picked out but you all will know even you Natasha when she is born.” Natasha crossed her arms in a huff. She didn’t like not knowing a secret. Then the gang got quiet. All three of them wanted to ask a similar question but they feared upsetting Steve. “Go ahead ask your questions about Tony. I promise I won’t get upset. I know Sam and Bucky bound to have some questions they want to ask.”</p><p>The two men looked at each other and they only had one question they wanted to be answered. Bucky spoke up though. “I know Tony is an ass. You know my feeling towards him but are you ever going to tell him?” Steve brought the blanket closer to his chest. He knew this question was coming. Natasha often tried to sprinkle it into conversations, but Steve always dismissed. “No, I am not. He’s not here and he decided to leave like a coward so no. But his name will be on the birth certificate and she will have two last names Rogers-Stark. Once she gets older and starts to ask questions then I will tell her because I will have to admit he was a wonderful man. He was never mean to me or disrespect me until he left me one night without a proper goodbye but until that day comes, I will not speak about that man.” The three of them nodded their heads in understanding. They knew never to bring up Tony until Steve did. Steve felt a kick in his abdomen; it was a real surprise. This was his first kick. “Guys she just kicked come here feel.” They gathered around each one placing a hand on Steve’s very round belly. Then there was a kick again. “Oh my gosh. She’s kicking this is so cool. Hi, baby, can you do that again for your Auntie Nat.” Then a kick again. The little moments in life really were the best.</p><p>Sam and Bucky had left for the night while Natasha stayed to help him clean up. Steve sat in what was going to be his nursery unpacking all of the gifts. Natasha got him way too many clothes. He told her not to since she was going to grow out of them quickly. Bucky got him a couple of boxes of diapers and five children's books. A few both of them enjoyed reading as a kid and a few that were newer. Sam went above and beyond and got him a stroller, playpen, and several stuffed animals. He said a child never had too many stuff animals. Then he pulled out a mystery box that had come in the mail as well as some congratulation cards with some money from the people that couldn’t make it.</p><p>Steve carefully opened the box to find three items in it. The first one was a snow globe with the New York skyline. Steve thought this was odd but really sweet. At least his daughter would learn about where she was really from. The next thing was a silver hairbrush. This looked priceless. Now he wonders who was responsible for sending this; were they the same person with the teddy bear. He picked up the last thing and it was a yellow blanket with once again a teddy bear attached to it. Then he looked down and saw the initials S.R.S. He through the blanket across the room. How did this person know the initials of his unborn child? No one knew them except him. It had to be Tony.  That would be impossible Steve thought because Tony was in Malibu. Steve grabbed the box to look for an address, anything but there was nothing it was a blank box. It was like someone had dropped the package at his doorstep. Steve through the box against the wall in frustration which lead Natasha to be a concern.</p><p>“Hey, you okay.” She through the towel she had in her hand over her shoulder and sat next to Steve. She saw the three things that weren’t there earlier, but she made no comment. “Yeah, I’m fine just really tired you know. A lot is changing. My life is changing. My body is changing. She is changing every day. She will be here in three months. When did that happen? It’s just a lot to handle. You know?” Steve laid down on his back and looked up at the ceiling. He was so exhausted. “I understand Steve, but none of us can ever go back to our old life. We just have to keep moving forward.” Steve knew she was right. They laid there together on the floor until both of them fell asleep. He didn’t know what he would ever do if Natasha wasn’t there right beside him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Life is hard when there is so much change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve moved into his new home. Tony is struggling with his life choices. Bucky and Nat have a tender moment before having to say goodbye to each other for a year.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you love it. Love your comments and your thoughts please send more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A ten-hour trip turned into a fourteen-hour trip. Being stuck in a metal, hot truck wasn’t great for anyone, but it was worst for Steve. He was in so much discomfort. It didn’t help that the baby was kicking a lot and being very active. This caused him needing to pee every hour. He turned and gave Natasha an apologetic look. “Can we stop once again? This baby is kicking my bladder again.” Natasha rolled her eyes. She wasn’t trying to be mean, but she was so tired. She looked over at the GPS and it said they were thirty minutes away. “Can you please hold it? Just fifteen more miles and we will be at the house.” Steve huffed. “You do realize I am six and a half months pregnant.” “How long are you going to use that?” “Until I’m not pregnant anymore but yeah I can wait fifteen more miles.”</p><p>Steve looked at the house and felt like he was finally home. He wrapped his arms around himself feeling happiness erupted through him. “What took yall so long? We have been sitting here for several hours.” Bucky was looking at his phone on the porch and Sam was sitting in a tree just taking in the scenery. Natasha walked over and kissed Bucky. He looked up at her with sparkling eyes. “Well, whiny over there had to stop every hour on the dot to pee. That’s what took us so long.” Steve pouted and crossed his arms. She just didn’t understand what was going on inside of him at this moment. Sam jumped from the tree and walked over to Steve placing his hands on his stomach. “Are you driving your daddy crazy, aren’t you? Oh, yep that was another kick.”</p><p>Steve twist the key to open the door. He walked into the space of warmth and welcoming. Steve ran his hands down the walls and found his way into the nursery. It was painted light grey. He was planning on painting a beautiful scene from Wizard of Oz. There will be a rainbow in the back around and the yellow brick road will lead to New York City. Steve would never admit it, but his heart hurt thinking about how he may never return there, or he won’t be back in a very long time. New York was his home. More specifically Brooklyn. His family was there, Tony was there. He knew he was making the right choice in leaving and starting over. </p><p>“Hey, you really need to get some rest.” Steve looked over and saw Bucky leaning against the door frame. “You first. You ate anything today. Are you doing okay?” Bucky chuckled but Steve saw it didn’t reach his eyes. This was affecting him more then he would ever have admitted to Steve. Steve understood. Bucky was losing two of the closes people in his life in a very short period of time. Bucky came over and wrapped an arm around Steve. “Punk, you shouldn’t be worrying about me, I should be worried about you. You are the one going through the biggest life-changing thing anyone could ever go through.”</p><p>Steve woke up the next morning with loud chatter and banging of items. What were his friends doing? He sat up and his whole body hurt. It wasn’t ideal to sleep on the floor, but they all had too. “Hey, can someone come to help me up? I have to pee.” Natasha ran into the room to assist him. “Thanks. What are yall doing in there?” Natasha zipped her lips. “It’s a surprise you will see once we are done.” Steve just sided eye here. He walked by the nursery and saw it was completely different compared to last night. The gang had set up everything for him. The closet was full of all kinds of clothes and the crib was up with the small mysterious bear and blanket. It was all there and for the first time he truly realized that a baby was going to come and live and grow right here. Steve started to cry and pulled each one of his friends in a big hug. “Thank you so much. I really don’t deserve this, I don’t deserve yall.” Natasha pulled back and looked at him sternly. “You deserve this more than anyone. We are glad to know you and see you become the wonderful father we all know you will be.” Steve pulled Natasha in again for a tighter hug. He once again felt a movement. He guessed his daughter loved them too.</p><p>“Steve, is this her initials on the blanket.” Steve froze when he sees the yellow blanket was hanging in Bucky’s hand. He still didn’t know where these presents were coming from. No one knew about them except him because the group would have assumed Tony had sent the stuff just like he had. “Yeah, it is but I’m still not telling you her name until she is born.” Bucky gave him side-eye while tracing the S on the blanket. Bucky knew exactly what the name was going to be, but he decided to keep it to himself.</p><p>Tony found himself standing at the front door at his old apartment. He couldn’t be living without Steve anymore. He was dumb for leaving the love of his life. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. What that’s weird? Steve would be home right now. This was often right when he got off from work. Tony knocked again. No answer. Tony tried one more time and the door opened to the building’s landlord. “Can I help you?” Tony just stared at the man. What was he doing in his, Steve’s apartment? “Yeah. I’m looking for Steve Rogers. Do you know where he would be?” The man scratched at his head trying to remember if Steve told him anything. “No, I can’t. Steve moved out about a week ago. He didn’t tell me where he was going.” Tony just went oh. He never imagines Steve leaving the home he and Tony had built but it made sense maybe too many memories were in this house. </p><p>Steve finally had a chance to be in his house alone for the first time. He loved his friends, but it was nice to be alone for once. Steve was in his room trying to unpack. He really should have gotten rid of some items when he was moving. Most of the stuff he didn’t need. Steve came upon an old t-shirt that was Tony’s. Steve took a whiff of it and after so many months it still smelled like Tony’s body spray. Steve let himself wonder to happy moments. Thinking of the time Tony asked him to move in with him or the time Tony surprised him at his work to take him to lunch every week. Each week would be a different day. What happened to his Tony? Steve wouldn’t deny that Tony didn’t have his demons. There were many discussions the two of them had where Steve had to tell Tony it was either Steve or the alcohol. It was either Steve or his work. Tony always over-focused on everything and Steve loved how much he paid attention to small details, but other times Steve wouldn’t see Tony days at a time even though they lived in the same home. </p><p>One of the last discussions they had before Tony left was Tony felt like he was letting Steve down all of the time. Tony told him that he might have been better off without him. Steve brought Tony closer and made him look Steve into his eyes. “My world would be cold if you weren’t here with me through all of this. I love you the way you are.” Tony placed a light kiss; “I will never leave you Steve. I love you too much.”</p><p>Liar. Steve through the shirt off to the side not wanting to think about Tony anymore. The baby kicked from the act which leads to Steve to smile. “Maybe one day you can meet your daddy. He is a good person. He’s just going through a lot of stuff right now but if he knew about you, he would love you very much. You will never not be loved. I hope you will always know this” </p><p>Steve shuffled through his belongings putting away clothes and knick-knacks. “Is that my old mitt from high school?” Bucky walked into the room meaning his alone time was over. Steve handed his mitt over to the man for him to examine. “Yeah it is. Must have got mixed up in your stuff when we moved out of Mom and Dad’s house.” Steve just nodded. He was distracted by what was underneath the glove. More things that reminded him of Tony. Several photographs of them at every stage of their lives. “Hey Buck, can you get me an envelope I want to put them away, so they don’t get damage.” Bucky put the glove away and saw what was distracting Steve. Bucky didn’t comment or add pity to the situation. He just did as was asked of him. </p><p>Tony walked around New York trying to figure something to do. He didn’t really feel like going home but he didn’t really feel like hanging out with friends. Tony knew it was time to move on and except he ruined his life and no one else was at fault. Maybe he would go to therapy like everyone was telling him too. Work on why he felt he was never good enough for anyone. Why did he always run away when life seemed perfect? Tony placed his hands in his pockets walking a few more blocks until he saw a bar. Fuck therapy he thought alcohol was cheaper. </p><p>It was the night before Bucky and Sam left to go back home. Natasha sat in her temporary room not wanting to face the fact that she wouldn’t see her winter solider for a while. When Bucky first found out she was staying for a year with Steve, he wasn’t over the moon excited, but he also didn’t try to stop her. She never understood what she did to get such a wonderful man that was Bucky. </p><p>“How could you have not told me or at least maybe talk to me about this.” Natasha turned her back to him looking out at the flashing lights of the cars going by. “I didn’t know he was leaving until today. Like you. I just knew I had to be by his side through all of this since Tony isn’t around to help. I thought you would understand.” Bucky wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head onto her shoulder. “I do understand. Steve’s my brother and I can’t imagine what he is going through. I’m just going to miss you.”</p><p>Natasha turned around in his arms and placed a hand onto his cheek. “I’m going to miss you more than the world can know. It’s going to be a hard year and a half, but you can always come and visit. I will come and visit. We will have face time. We will be okay.” Bucky placed a kiss to her palm. “Yeah, we are going to be better than okay.” </p><p>“Hey, you’re missing my last night here.” Tears fell down Natasha’s face. She couldn’t keep up a strong front anymore. She knew she was doing a wonderful thing staying. She would do it ten times over but the thought of being away from the love of your life for a year was a hard thing to swallow. Bucky walked over and kneeled down in front of her placing his hands on both of her knees looking up at her. “Hey, my little widow. It’s going to be okay. Remember what we talked about; everything will be fine.” Bucky wiped away the tears that were falling. “I will be back in June which is what two months. That’s not bad. I will call every day. You will call me. Promise, because you have to tell me every dumb thing Steve is doing.” Natasha laughed. Looking into his steel-blue eyes made everything better. He picked up her hand and placed a single kiss on the inside of her wrist. Then he stood up and placed a light kiss on the inside of her neck.</p><p>Natasha pulled him closer passionately kissing him. Moving her hands through his hair then working down to his shirt. She leaned into his ear and whispered, “Make love too me.” Bucky pushed Natasha down onto the bed pulling her dress off while she worked on his pants. Bucky moved his hands to her chest sending shivers through her body. Moving to place tiny kisses until he landed right above here pelvic bone. Placing both hands onto her underwear sliding them slowly down until they were on the floor. He placed light kisses inside of her thighs. He paused looking at her to tell him it was okay to keep going. Natasha moved on top of him running her hands down his muscular chest. She leaned in close to his lips, “Please don’t stop.” she moaned out.</p><p>Steve walked into the kitchen carrying the Chinese food they had ordered. All he found was Sam sitting on the counter looking bored out of his mind. “Where is Bucky and Natasha?” Sam put a finger to his lips to silence him. He gestured Steve to listen. Steve sat down the food and listen. He didn’t like what he heard. “Oh, ew! Are they having sex? In my house.” Sam hopped off the counter and helped Steve set everything out. “Hey, don’t be such a prude. Sex got you in this situation.” Sam pointed to Steve’s bulging stomach. Steve just rolled his eyes. “Well I hope they are using protection because then Natasha and I will be in the same boat.”</p><p>“Be careful and give me full updates okay. I want to know everything.” Bucky said. He then went over to Natasha and gave her one more kiss. “Last night was fun. Maybe we can do it again some other time.” Natasha slapped Bucky on the arm, but she was laughing. “I love you.” “I love you too.” Sam honked the horn making Bucky jump. “Hey, I want to get home before dark. We all love each other and miss everyone blah blah blah. We will see them in two months.” “Shut up Sam. You don’t understand. You’ve never been in love” Sam flicked him off. As the truck pulled away Natasha and Steve waved goodbye. Natasha sniffed trying not to cry again. She was Russian; she shouldn’t be crying as much as she was. She had her reasons because life was hard when you had sudden changes happen in your life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Change hurts like hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The baby is coming on one end of the country and Tony was falling apart.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope yall enjoy it. One more chapter left. Please leave comments they make my day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony laid in his empty bed, which was in his empty house where he was in a town that no one cared about him. He picked up the bottle of scotch downing half of it in one go. He thought to himself was this his second or third bottle today. This was what his life was like for the past two months. After Tony found out Steve moved away and most likely moved on with someone that wasn’t him, he couldn’t bear his own choices. He was a stupid man for leaving the one good thing in his life. He should have been happy Steve moved on and didn’t wallow in self-pity like he was doing at this point. Tony’s eyes started drooping close. Maybe if he fell asleep, he could dream of Steve. He dreams where he was happy. </p><p>Steve sat on the back porch looking at the beautiful sunrise. He was woken up by yet another slight pain running through his back. It wasn’t a big deal, he knew this. He asked his doctor about it when he went to his last appointment and he said they were just Braxton hicks. Many people get them when they were this far along. That didn’t mean he still wasn’t worried. The baby wasn’t due till June fifth and it was only May twenty seventh. He groans in pain as another one came now shooting pain through his hip. “Darling, please be nicer to your daddy.” At that she decided to kick instead. </p><p>The screen door banged open to reveal Natasha walking out holding two cups of tea and was on facetime with Bucky. “Yeah, I will keep you posted but I would recommend heading up here tomorrow night. Steve still having pain. I feel labor may start soon.” Steve shot her a look meaning don’t say that or I will start freaking out. She mouthed sorry. “Hey, Bucky, Steve is here, want to say hi.” Natasha passed the phone over and sat down beside him. “Hey, bro. How are you feeling?” Steve rubbed his stomach and then moved to his back. “Some slight pain. Nothing to worry about really. This baby isn’t coming anytime soon.” Natasha plucked the phone out of his hand and told Bucky goodbye. “You better be here tomorrow. Promise.” “Promise. I love you” </p><p>Natasha placed a hand on to Steve’s stomach and watched as the baby moved around. “It will never not freak me out when I see a foot protruding from your stomach. It looks like the scene from the alien.” Steve scoffed at her but placed a hand on the exact spot where they could see a little hand. “Did you just say my baby is an alien?” Natasha laughed. “She’s a very cute alien.” Another shot of pain hit again making him wither with pain. “Steve are you okay?” Steve waved her away, but he knew what was happening. This was the beginning stages of labor. “Starting right now we are on baby watch. That was the strongest one yet.” Natasha jumped up with fear in her eyes. “Steve, we need to get you to the hospital now.” Steve shook his head as he took a sip of tea she brought out. “We have time Nat. Most likely tomorrow we will but today lets just get everything together and have a nice calming day. Now help me up. Please.” </p><p>Rhodey looked around at the mess of a house Tony had. He was beginning to get worried when there were no calls, no messages from Tony in a couple of days. From the state of the house, Rhodey knew why. There were whiskey bottles all over the counters. Scotch was spilled on the floor. Pizza boxes stacked high by the door. Rhodey was afraid of what he was going to find when he finally found Tony. He kept walking still not seeing any sign of his friend. Rhodey finally found Tony laying in his bed looking way to peaceful for his liking. </p><p>A new day brought stronger contractions but nothing that warrants a hospital visit yet. “So, can I know her name now since she is clearly coming,” Natasha suggested they went for a walk since sitting made the pain unbearable at some points. Steve chuckled and made the motion his lips were sealed. “No, you will know when she.” Steve stumbled over in pain which leads Natasha to start the stopwatch. He sucked in deeply and breathed out. Then it was over. “One-minute Steve. You are now in active labor.” Natasha was extremely happy, but he was in pain once again. Natasha rubbed a hand against his back while he works through another one. “Yeah, let’s get my stuff. I think it’s time to go to the hospital.” Natasha nodded agreeing. </p><p>Rhodey tried to shake Tony awake but nothing was working. “Tony, buddy you need to wake up.” </p><p>A slight scream left Steve's mouth as they entered the hospital. “Hi, my friend is in active labor. The contractions started about a couple days ago but up until this afternoon did, they become stronger and close together.” A nurse had Steve sit in a wheelchair where he was placed in a room with a large window. That was lovely he thought. While he went through the worst pain in his life, he could watch the sunset. His doctor came in to examine him and make sure the baby was not in distress. <br/>“Well, Mr. Rogers, it looks like you are five cm dilated which is wonderful. You only have about five more to go. The baby’s heartbeat is pumping how it should and is not breech. I see your water hasn’t broken yet. If it isn’t broken in an hour we will have to induce.” Steve nodded feeling relieved that his baby was okay but scared at the same time because he was halfway there. Once again, another pain shot through his back leading Natasha to hold his one hand and rub his back with the other. He didn’t know what he would have done if she wasn’t by his side at this point in time. </p><p>“Yes, he’s not breathing. Please hurry.” </p><p>Steve no longer felt comfortable laying or sitting. He decided that crouching was the only comfortable position he could stand. “Are you okay like that Steve? Are you sure you don’t want the ball?” He motioned her to come over and help him stand up. He needed to move. “Let’s go for another walk.” Natasha grabbed a blanket knowing Steve would soon complain he was cold. “When are Bucky and Sam getting here.” Steve waddled down the hall feeling slight pressure but so far everything was okay. “Last time I texted Bucky he said they were three hours away. Um Steve I think your water just broke.” Steve felt wetness running down his leg and pooling at his feet. Tears welled up in his eyes knowing they were in the endgame now. Natasha ran to a nurse to tell them what just happened, and he found his way back to his room before another contraction came along. </p><p>Rhodey watched as they rolled Tony way on a stretcher. He still wasn’t awake but at least they got him breathing again. Rhodey didn’t want to think what he would have walked into if he waited a few more hours. What was going through Tony’s mind? This time was a lot worst. Should he contact Steve or was it better to leave the man that Tony hurt so much out of this. </p><p>“It hurts so much. The baby should be coming out, right.” Steve was now curled into a ball on the floor. His back hurt so badly as well as his abdomen. He should have gotten drugs when he had the chance but decide against them since the pain wasn’t bad but bearable just a few hours ago. Now he felt like he was being stabbed over and over again. It didn’t help either that his senses now were heighten. The door had to be close so to let in as little sound as possible and the room was completely dark. “I will go get the doctor and here are some ice chips you need to eat. We don’t want you getting dehydrated okay.” Steve took the cup from her hands and moved himself to the edge of the bed where he tried to stretch his body out as much as he could. Then another shot of pain came again. He just wanted to rest. </p><p>“Steve could you please try to lay on the bed so we can check out the baby’s progress.” With Natasha’s help he climbed up on the bed. The position definitely wasn’t comfortable, but he told himself that it wasn’t permanent. “Okay, let's see. Yep as I thought. You are eight cm. Now to let you know these last two cm can be super quick or can last a while so just be prepared.” Steve leaned back against the pillow feeling defeated. He was so tired he didn’t think he could do several more hours of this. He just wanted this baby out of him. </p><p>“Your friend is asleep and should be awake in several hours. It seems that he had alcohol poisoning. His alcohol level was .8. Your friend is very lucky to be alive.” Rhodey looked over to see a sleeping Tony. He agreed he was lucky, but something had to change because the next he might not be so lucky.</p><p>Natasha heard the door click open to see Sam and Bucky enter. She motions them to be quiet since this was the first time Steve had fell asleep since they got here. She stood up and pushed them outside so, she could talk to them. Bucky wrapped her into his arms feeling relive to finally see her again. “How’s Steve? Do we have a baby yet?” Natasha shook her head no. “The doctor said we were going to be having a long night ahead of us. Right now, Steve is eight cm, but he still needed two more to fully push.” They walked back in quietly to find Steve still asleep. “He’s been a trooper through. You never have seen someone in so much pain before until you see them bring life into this world.” Bucky came over to Steve and brushed his bangs away from his forehead. He saw Steve wither in his sleep. No doubt once again another contraction shooting through his body. </p><p>The time clicked away as now they were just waiting. Steve was up again now. Bucky was holding him up through the pain. Then he felt the movement. The baby was now moving down into his pelvis. Steve just froze. Sam came around him and rubbed his hips then he pushed everyone away. “Steve are you okay. What’s wrong.” Steve climbed onto the bed and pushed the nurse’s button without saying a word. “The baby has moved into my hip. I just had a strong urge to push. I think the baby might be coming.” </p><p>The heart machine was beeping so loudly in Rhodey’s ear. He just wished Tony would wake up already but nothing. The doctors came in once again to check on him and said if he didn’t wake in the next two hours, they will be classifying him in a coma. Rhodey knew he had to call Steve. Steve might still care a little and he knew Tony would want him there when he woke up. He tried Steve’s phone three times but no answer. </p><p>The nurse placed her gloves on slowly and was taking her sweet time. Well that’s what Steve thought. He wanted the lady to hurry up or he was going to have a baby right here without her. The nurse finally was ready and checked if he was right or if his body was just betraying him once again. “Mr. Rogers, are you ready to have a baby?” “I’ve been ready.” The nurse left to go grab his doctor. Natasha took his right side and Bucky on his left. Sam stayed back because he was feeling a little queasy. “I feel a push.” He pushes down feeling a lot of pressure. Natasha looked over and saw just a tiny hint of a baby. </p><p>Steve had been pushing for an hour and no progress. He just wanted the baby out and there be no more pain. “Okay, give me a big push.” Steve felt a burning sensation when he pushed that time. “Okay, she’s crowning. Push again.” The doctor counts to ten and he breathed. “Doing great Steve keep going.” Natasha cheered him on. He pushed several more times then something inside him snapped and he cried out, “He should be here. Tony should be here.” Natasha and Bucky looked at each other sadly knowing Tony should be but he chose his fate. “Steve two more big pushes.” He gave all he could give, and he felt all the pressure was gone. All he heard was his baby girl cry.</p><p>A nurse threw a towel over his chest and sat his baby on top. She was beautiful with golden hair and brown eyes. Tony’s eyes. “Do you have a name?” Steve just stared at her and knew this name was perfect for her. “Sarah Maria Rogers-Stark.” Nat lean down and kissed the top of his head while never taking an eye off of Sarah. “Welcome to the world. On May 29, 2019 at 2:51 am.” Steve thought how wonderful it was she was born her father’s birthday. Even if Tony would never really be involved in her life at least this was one thing they had in common. </p><p>Rhodey was jolted awake but the ringing of Tony’s phone. He picked up to answer it to find Natasha on the other end. “James, where’s Tony I have important news to share with him.” Rhodey sucked in a breath not sure what to tell her. “He can’t talk right now we are in the hospital. Tony decides to almost drink himself to death.” The line went silent until he heard Nat take in a deep breath. “Well don’t tell him this but he has a daughter. Steve just gave birth to her an hour ago. Tell him to get his act together and have him call me. Promise me you won’t tell him anything because I wasn’t even supposed to say anything.” Rhodey agreed and hanged up the phone. He agrees Tony needed to get his act together before even thought about calling Steve.</p><p>Natasha walked back into the room to find her three men make a fuss over the baby. “You’re so pretty. Come here Nat she’s opening her eyes.” Natasha laughed and walked over to be greeted to amber eyes. “So why did you choose Sarah. Which by the way is a very pretty name.” Steve looked down at Sarah knowing the name was perfect the second she arrived. “Sarah is mom’s name and Maria is Tony’s mom’s name.” At the mention of Tony, Natasha decided it was best not to tell Steve about what was going on. He already had a lot on his plate with feeling sad that Tony wasn’t there to meet Sarah when she came into the world. </p><p>Tony woke up about an hour after Natasha called. Rhodey kept his promise about not saying anything. Tony needed to work on himself and be better if he was ever going to be a good father. “Rhodey, what happened.” Rhodey wanted to be pissed but he saw how weak his friend was. “You almost drank yourself to death. This needs to stop Tony if you want a future at living.” Tony scoffed. “What’s the point in living when all I do is screw up my own happiness. I let Steve down.” Rhodey slammed a fist down onto the table. Tony was so stupid sometimes. “That doesn’t mean you don’t get to live and find new happiness. You need to go to therapy and work out all of your issues. Not for me, not for Pepper, not for Steve but for yourself. I’ve seen you at your best Tony now you need to figure out why you won’t stay away from your worst.” Tony looked away and he knew Rhodey was right. It was time to get his act together. Tony was only twenty-nine. He had a lot of life to live. “I’m going to do it. I’m going to therapy and give up all alcohol.” </p><p>“Ready to go home sweet pea.” Steve finished dressing Sarah into a little onesie with little butterflies all over. She was the most perfect little baby. Steve placed her in her car seat and looked around the room happy to finally say goodbye. Natasha grabbed the rest of their things leading them to the car. “Ready Steve for the next chapter of your life.” Steve looked down at his sleeping child.  He was ready for what change was bringing him.  </p><p>One year later: </p><p>Rhodey pulled up to the rehab facility where Tony stayed to work on himself. Tony through his bag in the back and hopped in the front. “Rhodeybear what are we doing first. Pizza, movie, or a trip to the beach.” Rhodey handed Tony a piece of paper with a number on it. “What is this? Whose number is this?” Rhodey looked over at Tony making sure that it was the right time. Tony was ready for a big change in his life. “It’s Natasha’s number. She told me to tell you to call her when you have your shit together. Do you have your shit together Tony?” Tony looked back at his last year. He was sober and now took medication for anxiety. Tony learned that what he went through with his childhood didn’t define the person he was now. He had the tools now to make sure he was happy, and he was worthy to receive love back. </p><p>Tony dial the number. The phone ring once and Natasha picked up. “Hello, Tony. How have you been?” Natasha looked in the house at Steve bouncing Sarah up and down trying to get her down for a nap. She wondered to herself if this was the right time to bring a hurricane of Tony into Steve’s life but Rhodey assures her he was in a good spot. </p><p>“I’ve been good. I got a lot of needed help after my scare a year ago. You probably know about that from Rhodey right.” Natasha just agreed and there was a silence fell over them. Then Natasha spoked up. “Here’s Steve's address. You can come on May 22nd. Don’t ask me any more questions. Have a nice life Tony.” She hung up on him. She left him in confusion. He wouldn’t knock down a chance to see Steve and show him the new man he had become. Tony didn’t want anything from Steve. He just wanted to apologize to him. </p><p>Steve walked out of the nursery to find Natasha coming back in from her call. “Was that Bucky?” Natasha got nervous. She didn’t want to lie to him and spring on this moment on him but maybe it was easier to rip the band-aid off instead of preparing for it. “Yeah, he said hi. I think I might go visit him for a week. I will bring the boys back with me to celebrate Sarah’s first birthday. Which don’t plan anything I have all of it covered.” Steve pulled her in a hug. He was so grateful for her. This year had been wild, and fun but he was glad he had help. “Thank you, so much Nat.” </p><p>Tony found himself in Maine wondering why of all places Steve could have been, why Maine. Tony thought the house was cute, but he deserved something better. Steve always deserved everything better. Tony hoped one day he would get better. Tony took a deep breath to get all of the confidence he could get. This was nerve-wracking. Tony knocked on the door not knowing what he was going to find on the other side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Change will make your life better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony and Steve finally come together. WIll Steve forgive him? What will Tony think about having a daughter?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope yall enjoy it. I know I said this was going to be the last chapter but I think I have two bonus chapter ideas in me if yall would like them. Comment below.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light trickled in through his window waking Steve up. For the first time in a very long time Steve had a full night of sleep and didn’t feel like waking up. He knew he had to if he wanted to shower before Sarah woke up. Then he heard a very loud knock on his door. Steve ran to it hoping to stop the noise before it woke up Sarah. Who would be at his door since he had no neighbors and he didn’t know anyone in this town? All of his friends were still in New York. Steve through the door open to fine, “Tony?” </p><p>Tony stared in awe at the man he will always love. Steve looked very different than how he did almost two years ago. He grew a thick beard and his hair was longer. Tony thought the look good on him. The man no longer had the cut look of a male model but a softer look. He had to admit Steve still looked great. The two men stood in the thrust hold of the door not saying anything to each other but just staring at each other like they had seen a ghost. Finally, after some time Steve asked the important question, “Why the hell are you here? After almost two years of no phone calls, no text messages, not even letters” Tony swallowed deeply not knowing what to say but he knew he had to tell the truth. “I called Nat a few days ago. She told me where I could find you. I came to apologize.” Steve made an arm gesture telling Tony to come on in. “Don’t mind the mess. I haven’t had the chance to clean up.”</p><p>Steve was not happy. How could Natasha have done this to him? He knew that phone call wasn’t Bucky but instead of Tony. A piece of him was happy to see Tony even if he did hurt him. Tony looked healthier and his eyes shone with happiness. Steve walked over to the kitchen to make coffee and maybe grab something for breakfast. “Still like your coffee black with a hint of sugar.” Tony nodded but didn’t move from where he stood. Steve could see the man analyze everything around him. There was Sarah’s playpen in the corner and a few of her toys on the couch. Steve wonder how long it was going to take Tony to ask the question if he had a child or not. </p><p>“Tony, come sit. I won’t bite.” Tony took the mug out of Steve’s hand and tasted the coffee. It felt like an old friend revisiting from being away for a long time. It felt like home. A wave of sadness washed over Tony and all of his confidence was gone. He really was an idiot from walking away from all of this. With what he noticed around him Steve was happy and maybe had a kid. He really did live out the dream they wanted. “Tony, can you now explain why you are here?” Tony sucked in a breath. It was now or never he thought. “Steve, my last year has been eventful if I put it lightly” Steve just huffed. Tony couldn’t imagine what kind of year he had but Tony continued. “On my birthday, last year I was in the hospital for alcohol poisoning.” Steve looked shook and the hardness he was holding melted away. “I went to rehab and got therapy to work on all of my issues. Which you know I have a lot of issues. The worst one not thinking I am good enough for anyone and I will just hurt the ones I love. I still have a long way to go to fix myself, but I am in a better place. That is why I am here to say I am sorry for what I did. I regret it every single day of my life and if I could go back, I would change everything. Steve, I hope.” Tony stopped at mid-sentence when he heard a baby cry. “Hold that thought.” </p><p>Steve ran to the nursery to find Sarah had just woke up and was crying. “Hey, the little one is someone hungry. How about some cheerios?” Sarah babbled not really saying words yet, but she was trying. Steve swung Sarah into his arms slowly walking her out to the kitchen. “Now promise me you will be on your best behavior because we have a special guess.” She just giggled back not knowing what was going on. Steve’s legs shook a little. How was Tony going to take the news he had a kid? Was he going to be mad he didn’t tell him? Then he thought who cared if Tony was mad. Steve had every right to do what he did. </p><p>Tony played with the spoon in his cup. Tony thought maybe he should have called first instead of barging into Steve’s life. Tony was about to leave until he saw Steve walk in with his daughter in his arms saying something to her. The little girl was beautiful with long blonde hair and brown eyes. Tony realize the eyes looking back at him was his eyes. Tony was shocked. He just watched as Steve sat the child down in her highchair and laid out some cheerios for her to eat. </p><p>Steve turned to Tony seeing the expression on his face. Steve knew that Tony knew. It wasn’t hard to figure out since Sarah was a perfect mixture of the two of them. “I’m assuming this is your daughter. She’s very pretty. What is her name?” “Tony meet Sarah Maria Rogers-Stark. Your daughter.” Steve ran a hand down his little girl’s hair smoothing it down from where she had just woken up. Tony just stared at the child in disbelief. He didn’t blame Steve for not telling him. He probably wouldn’t have told him either not after what Tony had done. Tony had abandoned his family. Tony felt like he couldn’t breathe. The room had become very small. He stood up and ran out of the back door to catch his breath. </p><p>Steve stared as Tony ran out of the house leaving Steve and Sarah alone once again. “Well, he didn’t take that well did he, Sarah.” Sarah just ignores him while she continued chomping down of her cereal. Steve sighed and deep down knew this reaction was to be expected. He definitely didn’t think Tony was going to begin to jump with joy and they would be a family. Steve didn’t even know he wanted to be a family with Tony. He could bear the thought of Tony walking out on him, but he couldn’t bear the thought of him hurting his, their daughter in the process. Steve picked up Sarah leading her to the backyard where Tony was sitting staring at the lake in the distance. Steve sat down next to him with Sarah in his lap. “Tony, what’s going through your head right now. I can see it racing.” </p><p>Tony looked over at Steve. Steve was so close to him. If he relaxed his knee slightly, they would be touching. “I’m just thinking about how I left you two alone. I wasn’t there to help and be by your side.” Steve pushed Sarah’s hands away from his face and handed her a toy instead to play with. He could now see that Tony had been crying. Everything in Steve’s chest wanted to give Tony a hard time but he knew the look on Tony’s face was genuine because he knew Tony better than the back of his hand. “Tony, it’s going to take me a long time to get past everything you put me through. Before we talk about Sarah or I answer any of your questions you have to promise me that you will never hurt her.” </p><p>Without thinking Tony took Steve’s hand and looked straight into his strong blue eyes. “Until my dying breath I am going to be here for her and you. I will never leave again. I will never hurt her. The alcohol is gone. The self-doubt is in control. I’m better much better. I hope you will see the difference. I understand it will take some time.” Steve removed his hand and placed it onto Tony’s cheek, thumbing away the tears. Steve could see the change. He felt the change radiate off of Tony. The two men were pulled back to reality when Sarah made grabby hands to Tony. “Dada.” Steve was taken back. “Sarah, you just said your first word.” “Did she just call me dada?” Steve nodded. Now both of the men were crying at how proud they were of their daughter. “Yeah, Sarah, this is your dada. Tony would you like to hold her.”</p><p>Tony wasn’t much of a kid person but instinct kicked in. “Hi, Sarah. You have a very pretty name. Did you know your daddy is one of the greatest people in the world and you are very lucky to have him as a daddy?” The baby babbled and started pulling on his hair. “Okay, ow. Sarah release.” Steve detached the little one from Tony’s hair with a laugh. </p><p>Steve sat in the kitchen ready to have a proper conversation. Sarah was occupied in her playpen, so they had some time before she got fussy. “Okay, ask your questions?” Tony didn’t know where to begin but he wanted to know everything from Steve’s pregnancy to just what Sarah was like as a person.</p><p> “Okay, when did you find out you were pregnant?” </p><p>“Two weeks after you left. Next.” Tony looked down in shame. Only two weeks and bam another person was mixed up in Tony’s asinine chooses. </p><p>“Who has helped you through all of this? I really hope you didn’t go through this alone.” Steve shook his head no. Steve was thinking back to the day Natasha was there with him holding the positive test. </p><p>“Natasha has been with me through all of this. She was here through all the doctor appointments and delivery. She even lives here with me but will be moving out soon. Bucky misses her a lot.” Tony thought back when he got that sonogram and Pepper thought it was Natasha who was pregnant. Tony reached into his wallet and pulled out the photograph not knowing why he still kept it but maybe deep down he knew why. He passed the photo over to Steve where he picked it up and examined it. “Pepper dropped that at my office. She thought Natasha was pregnant, but it turns out to be you. I’m guessing that is Sarah.” Steve sniffled and got up to retrieve something. </p><p>Steve came back and laid the yellow blanket that had Sarah’s initials on it. “Were you the one that sent those presents. Did you send this blanket?” Tony ran his hand along the hem knowing exactly what this was, and he was happy that this blanket made its way to his daughter. “Yeah, I did. I found this in my house and thought Natasha or well you could use it.” Steve wiped his tears away. “This is her favorite thing in the whole world. She can’t sleep without.” Tony felt better knowing that he might not have been here, at least something of his was comforting his daughter.</p><p>“When is her birthday so I can plan for it.” Steve smiled at this question. “May 29th. She will be turning one in a few days.” “Wait her birthday is my birthday. Well that would have been a better birthday gift than an IV in the arm.” Tony chuckled. “Yeah she was ready to come early. Not supposed to be here until June 5th but she had other plans. I was in labor with her for thirty-eight hours. She’s stubborn like her father.” It was Steve’s turn to laugh. He would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant to have a wonderful daughter he had. “Um what’s that smell Steve?” And the tender moment was over. He walked over to Sarah a strong whiff of poop-filled his nostrils. Steve picked her up and walked over to Tony placing her in his face. “Dada wants to do the honors and have your first diaper change.” Tony scrunched up his nose at the smell, but he was ready to make up for lost time.</p><p>“Hey, Steve, I’m back and I brought the boys with me.” Silence. Natasha looked over at Bucky and Sam curiously. Where could Steve have been? “Maybe he and Sarah were in the back yard,” Sam suggested. The group walked out to spot Steve, Sarah, and Tony having a picnic under the large oak tree. Wait she thought Tony was here. Before she could stop Bucky, he was already out there giving Tony a piece of his mind. He grabbed Tony by the shirt and slammed him against the tree. “You have some real nerve to be here. You are a piece of shit.  After leaving two years ago for no reason. Breaking my brother’s heart and leaving your child for him to raise alone. You decide to come back here. You are not welcome here you son of a bitch.” </p><p>Tony just took it because he knew Bucky would have been mad and why wouldn’t he be. Steve pulled Bucky away letting Tony be able to breathe again. “Bucky stop. Everything is okay. I’m okay. Sarah’s okay. Tony and I have had several conversations over the past few days. We are good. I didn’t let him off the hook right way, but he has a right to have a relationship with Sarah.” Bucky pushed his hair back from his eyes and saw Steve’s eyes tell the same message he was saying. He looked over at Sarah where he saw Tony playing peekaboo with her and she is giggling up a storm. </p><p>The three of them walked back inside to get the house ready for Sarah’s party leaving Steve to talk to Tony. “How did Tony know to come here? Is even stabled to be around that girl.” Bucky was now throwing things and aggressively talking. “Bucky calm down now! Everything is fine.” Bucky whipped around and looked at her with fire in his eyes. “Don’t tell me to calm down Nat. That man left Steve and broke his heart. I know all about Tony’s stint in rehab. What doesn’t say he won’t leave again?” Natasha was about to say something when the door opens to Tony. “Bucky, I understand your concerns but I’m never leaving again. I know I have to gain all of your trust and it will take time I understand.” Bucky cooled down and looked over at Natasha. She nodded her head of its going to be okay. </p><p>Steve walked in holding a very dirty Sarah. “She seemed to have wanted to play in the mud instead of her toys.” Tony took Sarah from Steve. “I will wash her up. Isn’t that right little miss. Dada is going to get you clean up.” Sarah giggled. Steve went over to Natasha wrapping her up into a big hug. “Thank you, Natasha, for bringing my family back together.” She smiled. “It was the right thing to do. Rhodey assured me it was the right time.” “Tony is different guys. He’s only been here a couple of days, but I can see the change in him already. He’s so good with Sarah.” “Are you and Tony back together?” Sam interjected. Steve shook his head no. “Tony and I are just coparents of a very special child. I don’t think I can bring myself to be wrapped up into the mess that is Tony’s life. He still had ways to go to fix himself.”  </p><p>“Happy birthday dear Sarah. Happy birthday too you.” The group sang as Natasha placed a single cupcake in front of Sarah. “Blow out the candle sweetie.” The baby looked up at Steve with the soft eyes. Tony looked at his small family and a sweep of love fell over him. All he wanted to do was kiss Steve. Tony could see a future with this man. He only hoped that Steve did too. “Your daddy just cleaned you up.” Steve joked trying to wipe all of the frosting off of her face and hands. Tony giggled knowing he was going to marry this man one day. </p><p>Steve found Tony sitting on the porch looking out at the stars. “Did she go down easy?” Tony asked looking up at Steve. “Yeah, just took a few lullabies and she was out. She had a light sugar rush.” Steve sat beside Tony placing his hand close to Tony’s but was not touching. It was nice he thought to have Tony around. Having the one thing he dreamed about for so many years come true. </p><p>The silence became too much. Neither one of the men looked at each other or made a sound. They just continued looking out at the stars. Tony could feel the heat radiate off of Steve and all he wanted to do was kiss him like there was no tension between them. Tony walked his fingers slowly moving to place his hand on top of Steve’s. Steve didn’t pull away, but his breath did catch in his chest. Tony turned his hand over to lace their fingers together. Steve looked down liking how his pale skin intertwined with Tony’s olive skin. </p><p>Tony knew it was now or never. Tony leaned in slowly not to ruin the moment. Tony looked down at Steve’s soft red lips waiting for Steve to pull away, but he never did. Tony placed a light kiss on Steve’s lips. They were soft and warm. They felt like home. The feeling of Steve’s beard tickled his cheeks. Tony found him placing his hands in the other man’s hair. Missing the touch of it. Missing the gentle touch of Steve. </p><p>The men pulled apart looking at each other sheepishly not understanding how this moment would change their whole lives. “I am sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” Tony was about to get up and go to bed but Steve pulled him back down. “Don’t go. I actually didn’t mind it.” Tony felt pressure in his chest. This time for a long time it was good pressure. It was the kind of pressure that you knew something good was coming. “You didn’t mind it?” Tony asked. “No, it reminded me of the old days when everything was right in the world when everything was simpler.” Tony looked away knowing Steve was right. Nothing would be the same for them and they had a new normal that would be their relationship. “Too bad I have to go back home tomorrow. I am going to miss you and Sarah a lot. We will need to sit down and make a schedule. I can come up every Friday if that’s okay with you.” </p><p>Steve placed a gentle touch to the side of Tony’s face turning him, so he was looking at Steve. “What if you didn’t leave? Nat is going back to New York on Saturday. I have and the extra room you could have. It would be a little easier to co-parent.” Tony didn’t know what to say. Well he did know what to say he was going to say. “That was stupid. I shouldn’t have offered. Your home is New York and you have a company to run. I can’t really ask you to pick up your whole life and move here.” Tony placed a finger over Steve’s lips to get him to shut up. “You can ask me to do anything because I deserve it. I will stay because I lived in a world where you weren’t part of it. I don’t care what we are as long as you are in my life.” </p><p>Change was the hardest thing to do in your life. Change brought growth. Change brought tears and smile. Change brought new people your life and old people you once knew. Change was beautiful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Change is a wonderful thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It has been about three years, lets see how our favorite family has been doing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonus chapter 1. I hope yall enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house looked like something out of a book. It was old but had wonderful bones. From the many windows and wrap around porch. It truly was an architect’s dream. Tony understood why Steve chose this home to remodel instead of building an original design. Tony was in the house trying to finish up last minute things. They were supposed to move in two weeks but with so many hang-ups it looked like that wasn’t going to happen. “What do you mean you can’t put carpet in for another two weeks? I need the carpet in here yesterday. You either come today or I’m finding another company to do it.” Tony was at his wits ends stressed. He walked over to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. This always calmed him down well expect when Steve wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. “Sir, Steve Rogers-Stark has just arrived.” Jarvis wasn’t wrong he looked out of the kitchen window to find Steve carrying Sarah up to the house.</p><p>“Honey, I’m home,” Steve yelled through the house wondering where his husband had been. “Dad, where are you?” “In the kitchen.” Steve sat Sarah down and she ran straight to the kitchen. It took Steve these days a little more time than normal. Being nine months pregnant was hard on his body. He was out of breath every step he took. He couldn’t wait until this kid was out of him. This pregnancy was more difficult then what Sarah’s ever was. Steve finally made his way in to find Tony twirling Sarah around. Steve wished he had his phone on him, this would have been a wonderful picture to have. “Awe, aren’t you two so cute together.” Tony ran over to Steve to help him sit down. Tony was so protective more than Steve thought he would have been. Steve felt a little bit inside of him was trying to make up for not being there when he was pregnant with Sarah. Steve waved him away. He never liked being fussed over. “I’m good. I got it. I might be pregnant, but I’m not broken.”</p><p>“I know, but I love you darling.” Tony placed his hands over Steve’s belly and laid his ear to listen to the baby. The baby kicked and then kicked again. Tony just smiled; he was over the moon excited to meet his child. “Awe darling, the baby is kicking. Who loves their daddy?” Sarah ran over and jumped on top of Tony’s back making him fall down. Leading to all of them laughing. “I love you dad.” Sarah giggled as Tony tickled her. “I’m not ungrateful that you are here but why are you here? Steve, dear, you should be at home resting. You could go into labor any day.” Tony placed another kiss to his cheek and place his hand once again on Steve’s belly. He never wanted this to end.</p><p>Steve stood up, grabbed Sarah’s hand getting ready to leave. “Sarah wanted to say hi and I was taking her to ballet lessons anyway. It is Wednesday dear.” Tony still had a concerned look on his face. “I feel fine. He’s just kicking a lot today. That’s all. Also, Natasha will be here tonight to help out so everything will be fine.” Tony leaned in and placed another kiss. “Auntie Nat is coming. She’s can help me with my ballet.” “Yes, she can.” Steve felt a hint of pain but covered it up. He didn’t want to worry Tony because it most likely was nothing. He hoped it was nothing. He kissed Tony goodbye. They were going to be late if they didn’t leave now.</p><p>Steve sat in the bathroom shocked that he was pregnant. What was he going to tell Tony? Maybe when he comes home, he could just come out and tell him. No that’s not going to be exciting. Steve had to make it special. He decided he was going to make his special mac and cheese. Drop Sarah off at a babysitter’s and they can have a romantic night. Steve placed both hands onto his stomach. Excitement washed over him. This was going to be different than the first time.<br/>
Steve looked all around the house for a small box he could put the test in, but nothing prevailed, so he settled for a small gift bag. He wanted everything to be perfect. What is that smell he thought? It smelled like something was burning. Oh no, he thought. He ran straight to the kitchen to find smoke filling the kitchen. “Shit, shit. No.” Steve pulled the baking pan out to find the mac and cheese was burnt. Everything was ruined. He sat down on the ground where he felt defeated. Tears spilling down his cheeks.</p><p>“Steve, honey, are you okay.” Tony looked around and saw some kind of food that was burnt. The room was still a little smokey. He walked over to the closes window to air the room out. Steve was still on the ground crying. Tony knelt down grabbing both of Steve’s hands. “Steve what’s wrong?” Tony wiped away a tear that was slowly running down his husband’s face. “Everything is ruined Tony. This was supposed to be a wonderful surprise.” “What was, Steve, what was the surprise?” Steve sucked in a breath and handed Tony the bag. The night might have not gone as plan but at least this would be perfect. Tony looked into the bag and was in shock. “Is this true?” It was now Tony’s turn to cry. “Yeah, I’m pregnant. You’re going to be a dad again.” Tony wrapped Steve into his arms never letting go.</p><p>He was over the moon excited but scared at the same time. He didn’t know anything about pregnancy. When Steve was pregnant the first time he sadly wasn’t here. He didn’t have to go through all of the crazy parts. At least he had Steve with him through this journey. Tony laid his head on Steve’s abs knowing soon that a whole life will be forming in there. “Hi baby, it’s your daddy. I’m so excited you will be a part of our family.” Steve chuckled at his adorableness. “Sweetheart, it’s just a pile of cells right now. It won’t have ears until the second trimester.” Tony didn’t care. He will always going to be there for this kid.</p><p>Steve woke up with sharp pain. He walked into the kitchen hoping the pain would go away. He grabbed a glass and filled it up with water. Then the sharp pain came back. Oh no, he thought. He waddled back into his bedroom to get Tony. Yet again another sharp pain, now going through his back. “Tony, we need to go to the hospital.” Tony stirred but didn’t awake. The one-time Steve wished Tony wasn’t a deep sleeper. “Tony.” He gritted his teeth when another contraction ripped through his body. “Tony, get me to the hospital now or we will be having a baby here. Ahh!!”</p><p>Tony spring into action when he heard his husband scream in pain. “Steve, are you in labor?” Steve looked at him with a no duh look. Tony saw the pain run through Steve’s body and he could do nothing to stop it. Then both of their fears came true. Steve’s water broke right there all over the carpet. They were going to have this baby right here in their bedroom. “Oh my god, Steve stay right there. Let me grab some towels.” Steve tried to get him not to leave but Tony was out of there. He ran and grabbed towels and everything else they needed. He tried to rush back quickly but all he heard was Steve’s screams. “Lay down Steve slowly.” Tony helped him lay down, but he could just feel that Steve was in discomfort.</p><p>Steve could feel this baby was going to be here any minute. He had to push but he was scared. He trusted Tony with his whole life but the thought of not being in a controlled environment was scary. “Tony, you are going to have to get in front and catch the baby.” Tony shook his head and was ready. Steve felt pressure and another contraction came again. “Steve, you’re doing great sweetheart. Do you want to stay like this?” Tony knew him so well and saw that this was going to be hard.<br/>
Steve moved to all fours and the pain was still there but less extensive. Tony moved around to get a better angle to catch the baby. Tony looked closely and could see the baby was now crowning. “Steve, you need to push okay. I see the head.” Steve pushed the best he could, but he couldn’t do this anymore. It hurt so much. Tony placed his hands on the baby’s head and instructed Steve to push again. “You’re doing great. Almost there.” Tony moved Steve’s hand so he could feel how close the baby was coming. “Is that.” “Yes, push. His head and one shoulder are out. You can do it.” Steve screamed one more time and their son was welcome to the world.</p><p>Their baby was beautiful. He had a tuff of brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. There was no doubt about it that this kid was going to grow up looking like Steve. They were now both in the hospital to get checked out. Both Steve and the baby were healthy. Tony just held the baby. He couldn’t stop looking at his son. Nothing could beat this moment. “So, the little guy couldn’t wait till you got to the hospital.” Natasha stood at the doorway with Sarah standing right next to her. The tiny three-year-old looked afraid. “Sweetie do you want to meet your baby brother.” She ran over to Steve and jumped up onto the bed waiting for Tony to bring the baby over. Tony placed their son into Steve’s arms so Sarah could see closer.</p><p>“Sarah, meet James Edward Rogers-Stark.” Sarah lightly touched the baby’s cheek. “Got to be careful sweetheart. He’s just a baby okay.” Tony smiled at his small family and walked over to Natasha. “Was she good last night. Nothing crazy happened.” Natasha laughed and clapped a hand onto Tony’s back. “Nothing compared to your night. So, you delivered your own child. This was very different last time you know that.” Tony looked back at his family knowing life was very different four years ago, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. “Yeah it was but life is so wonderful now. Thank you, Nat, for everything you have done.” Natasha hugged him and left leaving the little family alone for the first time. “I love you sweetheart.” Steve smiled laying his head onto Tony’s shoulder. “This is it. You know just two.” Tony laughed. “I can’t convince you for one more.” Steve just smiled as he started falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I don't want these moments to change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonus chapter 2. 6 years later. The last time to see this family. Let's see where their life has taken them too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Brooklyn, James stop running around the house. Where is your sister?” Tony was stress trying to take care of three kids all at a very different point in their lives. Sarah was twelve and was starting to go through her angst stage. Steve and Tony often wonder what happens to their sweet little girl, but they loved her anyway. Then there was the ball of energy James. He was now nine and wanted to be in everything. He did football and lacrosse. James and Steve often go on runs every day while Tony makes them a lovely breakfast. Lastly, Brooklyn was their rough and tumble princess. She was six and all she wanted to do was be with her best friend James. They did everything together and often get into trouble like they were now. </p><p>Crash, something was defiantly broken in the living room. Tony rubbed his temples wishing Steve would come home soon. Just one more day. Steve was currently at a conference for his construction company. Tony was so proud of him, but he sure missed him when he was gone. After Brooklyn was born Steve decided that he no longer wanted to work for someone else. Even though Tony could help him with starting a business, Steve wanted to do it all his own. Steve went back to school and got all of the required certifications. Now he had hundreds of employees and two huge projects in Boston and Concord. </p><p>“Guys, what was that?” “Nothing dad.” The kids hollered back. Tony knew that a lamp was broken. He walked in seeing his kids trying to clean the mess up before he would see what they had done. “Move! I’m going to tell your father what you did when he comes home. Now go to your rooms!” Tony said sternly. The kids sulked away making Tony feel bad he yelled at his angels. “Darlings, I just want you to know I’m not mad just disappointed. I love you.” James and Brooklyn looked back with their puppy dog eyes. “Love you too, dad.” </p><p>As Tony finished cleaning up the mess, he thought about making dinner. Then he thought pizza would be better. “Hey, dad, Auntie Nat wants to video call.” Tony looked over to see Sarah finally come out of her room for the first time all day. “Tell her I’m game. Did you dye your hair?” Sarah ran her fingers through her hair scared that she was about to get yelled at. “I like the pink tips maybe next week we can go get it professionally done.” “Yeah, that would be cool.” She had the biggest grin on her face and skipped back to her room to grab her laptop. Steve and Tony believed to give their children the freedom to explore and express themselves. They were always encouraging them to be who they wanted to be. Tony wanted his children’s childhood to be very different then what his was. </p><p>Sarah came back with her laptop. She and Natasha were talking about ballet. Tony was glad his daughters had such a strong female role model. “Yeah, Nat we are going to do a rock show. Yes, definitely I will tell dad to record it. Here’s dad now. Bye Auntie Nat.” Sarah handed her laptop over and ran to find her siblings. “Thanks sweetheart.”  </p><p>Natasha sat on the other line in her lovely Brooklyn home holding her small daughter Willow. “Is that Willow? She’s gotten so big.” Tony commented. Natasha looked down at her sleeping six-month-old. She grew so much that sometimes it saddens Natasha. She wasn’t ready to abandon the baby months yet. Just a few more months and her little girl would be walking, talking, and then the terrible twos would be on the horizon. “Where’s Bucky?” Natasha snapped out of her daydreaming to see Tony staring at her waiting for a response. “Oh, he’s with Alexei. He wanted to build a fort and Bucky couldn’t say no.” Natasha giggled. “They are just two peas in a pod. You know those two.” Natasha never imagines she would have the type of life she had. Being married to the love of her life and having two wonderful children. She would never change this for the world. </p><p>“Hey, what are you wearing to Sam and Victoria’s wedding? Also did you find a babysitter. I would hate to miss it.” The wedding was in two weeks and Tony stilled didn’t know what to wear. Maybe a classic suit would work. “No outfit yet but Pepper agreed to babysit. She might be willing to watch another three-year-old and a baby. I will text her later an ask.” Natasha was so glad to hear that. One less thing to deal with. Then Willow started crying. So much for having a nice conversation. “Sorry, I have to go and feed this one. Tell Steve and the kids I said hello.” Tony was left with a blank screen missing all of his friends but especially her. Natasha was the glue that kept his life together. She was the only one that understood what really was going on in his life. The only one he could talk to about married life and crazy kids. Tony looked over at the time and saw it was six o’clock. Wow he was surprised one of the kids wasn’t begging for food yet. </p><p>“Guys, dinner time.” Tony placed two slices of pizza for each of his kids on the table. Not even two seconds after he called for them, he heard the stampede running from upstairs. “Stop it.” “You stop it.” “Ugh, I hate you both.” Just one more day Tony thought. Yep, a headache was forming. He loved his kids, but they sometimes drove him crazy. “Sarah, no phones at the table. James stop touching Brooklyn. If you three can be good while we eat. We can watch a movie.” The kids got excited and actually ate without fighting. Which was a miracle for Tony? </p><p>“Good night, Brooklyn, daddy loves you.” Tony tucked in and kissed her goodnight. “When is papa coming home?” He clicked off the light and slowly closed the door. “He will be here when you wake up. I promise.” Then he moved to James’s room where he had to slowly maneuver so as not to step on a Lego or a toy soldier. This kid needed to clean up, but Tony understand. This was actually how his workshop looked so he couldn’t blame James for being like him. “Goodnight. James. Love you.” James yawned and turned to see his dad looking back at him. He pulled the blanket closer to himself. “Love you too.” Lastly, he went to Sarah’s room. Normally, she thought she was too grown to get tucked in but since Steve wasn’t here, she took it. She and Steve were inseparable and often hated when Steve was gone for long periods at a time. When she was younger, she would cry for hours on end until she tired herself out. Tony knew Sarah loved him very much but she and Steve had that special bond that Tony would never have. </p><p>Tony slowly cracked open the door hearing Sarah talk to someone. “Sorry, just wanted to say goodnight. Remember lights out by ten.” Sarah waved Tony to come in to see who she was talking to. Tony looked over her shoulder to see Steve standing in front of his hotel. “Hey, sweetheart. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. I love you.” Steve made a kissy face towards the camera which made Tony laugh. “Eww, dads stop. I’m right here.” Sarah made a scrunched-up face not enjoying when her parents showed their love. “Sorry, honey, goodnight you too.” “Goodnight, daddy. Be safe promise.” Steve placed a pinky up to the screen and she did too. “I pinky promise.” This made Tony smile. </p><p>Tony laid on the couch watching a rerun of a random sitcom. He always struggled with sleeping. He struggled more when Steve wasn’t there with him. Tony found himself slowly drifting off to sleep when he heard a slam of the car door. He jumped and ran outside to find his husband walking up to the house. Tony ran down the steps and jumped into Steve’s arms forcing him to drop his bags on the ground. “Woah, hey, sweetheart. Did you miss me or something?” Tony stayed in the crook of Steve’s neck never wanting to let go. Steve rubbed a hand down Tony’s back. He picked him up and carried him into the house and laying him in bed.<br/>
“I missed you so much. Come here and let me show you how much I missed you?” Steve giggled as he watched Tony try to be sexy, but he was slowly falling asleep. Steve placed a kiss to his husband’s cheek. “How about we get some sleep tonight and there can be an extra special treat in the morning.” Tony hummed as he slowly started snoring. Steve wrapped Tony up in his arms pulling him in as close as he could.</p><p>Tony was in the kitchen making chocolate chip pancakes while Steve was playing with the kids. “Daddy, I have to show this Tik Tok dance. Can we do it?” Steve walked in carrying both Brooklyn and James in his arms with Sarah trailing behind him. “Honey, do you know what this Tik Tok thing is Sarah is talking about?” Tony laughed realizing they were becoming old men. “No, dear, but I do have pancakes. Eat up” Tony looked at his beautiful family. He never knew this was going to be his life. If he could tell his twenty-eight-year-old self that he would be married to the best man in his life going on for ten years. Then get to see his three wonderful children grow up to be strong humans. “Dad, are you okay?” Tony didn’t realize that a tear was running down his cheek. Steve got up and wiped it away adding a kiss. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just extremely happy.” He turned giving Steve a slight grin. Steve knew what was going through his mind but instead of saying anything he just kissed him once more. “Come on guys, in front of breakfast. Get a room.” This just made them laugh harder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this. This is the last chapter and I hope yall enjoyed reading this last chapter. Please comment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>